24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Requested pages
To request a Wiki 24 entry, just hit "edit" at the top of the screen and type in what you want below. Please timestamp your posts by including four tildes at the end (~~~~) or by pressing the button on the editing toolbar. Current requests Race. Ethnicity and Nationality in character profiles I'td be a good idea to have characters listed with their race, ethnicity and nationality. InuYoshi 18:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) : Are you suggesting a category for the characters to be placed in? Or a page with a list of all the characters of a certian ethnicity/nationality? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Deaths by Season I'd like there was a list of deaths by season. like character x died in season y etc, —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 17:17, 2009 January 1 : I'm happy to report that we've already got this page: Deaths on 24! It's comprehensive so I think you'll enjoy it. 21:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) General Consensu of season quality I want to know what are considered the season from best to worst. or in terms of popularity among fans. InuYoshi 01:00, 22 October 2008 (UTC) : Since we catalogue official information about 24, you're not going to easily find content like that here. You're best bet to accomplish this at our wiki is to read User Pages, and search to see if each of those Users has a list of "favorite seasons" and the like. Two lists of our users can be found at and Wiki 24:Wiki 24ians. 01:08, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Latest episode Would it be possible to have a page for everybody to discuus the latest episode ? All the information could be cleared weekly as not to clog up space or have multiple pages of it. I've done an example in the sandbox Please feel free to delete it though if its not canon or not a good idea ! :) -2Anthony4 14:43, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : The problem I have with this is that Wiki 24 is an encyclopedia, not a forum. If you want to discuss 24, I suggest you visit http://www.twentyfourforum.com or another one similar rather than converting this site into a forum. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:26, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :: If someone wanted to clarify the events that took place in the latest episode, wouldn't the Talk Page be the best place? Simon is right about the forum matter, but if a discussion about wiki content was needed, how would this proposed project page be different than the new episode's discussion page – Blue Rook 17:58, 23 August 2008 (UTC)talk Ok, I see your point(s). It was merely a spur of the moment idea. I've deleted it from the sandbox now, :D -2Anthony4 17:51, 24 August 2008 (UTC) transcripts i was wondering if we could have a section of transcripts for all the episodes 64.222.115.10 16:06, 16 March 2008 (UTC) : That would be good, if we could get them. Like on Lospedia where they have the transcript from a link on the sidebar. I have a few on my site (I didn't write them, but I'm happy for them to be used), but I guess someone will have to do the rest. The ones on my site are here : This site ... http://www.geocities.com/scripts_for_free/home.html has some 24 transcripts.2Anthony4 Nina's CTU On the "Counter Terrorist Unit" Page it doesn't mention the CTU Branch that Nina Myers mentions to Teri Bauer in episode 24 of Day 1.I can't remember it can sombody find out and update the page.--81.132.127.53 18:58, 6 January 2008 (UTC) : You're right, she said "Frankfurt Division." But, according to the information I'm familiar with, we can't be sure if she was lying or not. Also, it probably wasn't CTU since CTU seems to be domestically-based. If she wasn't lying, it might have been CIA? We'd have to figure this out before we posted anything. Let me know if you turn up anything else related to this. – Blue Rook 21:30, 6 January 2008 (UTC)talk Slang A 24 slang/jargon section of the website. I have a blog Quixotica dedicated to modern, invented slang. And I recently added my first "24-themed" word, "Bauer It." As in, "He Bauer-ed it." Anyhow, here's a link: http://quixoticawords.blogspot.com/2007/12/bauer-ed-ing-it.html Let me knwo what you think—The preceding unsigned comment was added by : If there is sufficient demand for this, and a good number of commonly used terms, I think we might be able to put a section in the references page or something. My only concern is that I haven't personally heard any such 24-inspired vocabulary yet, and if it was fairly mainstream, it should have come up already. – Blue Rook 21:30, 6 January 2008 (UTC)talk Terrorist attacks Seeing that CTU don't stop all the threats that they face each day, I think there should be a page for terrorist attacks that have actaully occured throughout the seasons. These would only include successful attacks, such as the Virus in the Chandler Plaza Hotel, but not the Nerve Gas attack on the hospital, which was foiled. Each could have a picture, number of fatalities, who was responsible, aftermath etc. For example... Episode: S01E01. Attack: Explosion on a commercial airliner, resulting in it's crash. Attacker: Mandy. Location: Somewhere over the Mojave Desert. Fatalities: About 200 civilians. Reason for Attack: To steal the ID of a man who had access to Senator David Palmer's breakfast speech. Episode: S05E12. Attack: Release of Sentox VX-1 Nerve Gas. Attacker: Ostroff. Location: CTU Ventilation System, Los Angeles. Fatalities: Edgar Styles, Lynn Mcgill, Harry Swinton, 53 CTU Staff. Reason for Attack: To cripple CTU's power to stop further attacks. Episode: S06E04. Attack: Nuclear Detonation. Attacker: Hussan Numair. Location: Valencia, Los Angeles. Fatalities: Over 12,000 civilians, several CTU Tac-Teams, Ray Wallace, Hassan Numair, Several Terrorists. Reason for Attack: As a last stand when hideout was been raided. 81.145.240.231 22:22, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Politics I think there should be a page for the political scandel that took place before and during Day 1 that involved the Palmers and their associates. Vichy101 13:24, 22 May 2007 (UTC) I think there should be a page for the political scandel that took place before and during Day 1 that involved the Palmers and their associates. Cellphones Is it possible to create a page on all the cellphones that everyone has or uses at one point or another? It would be quite interesting because I've noticed that some people's cellphones change during a season. Twentyfour mad 10:43, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Contradictions There should be a page that shows how 24 contradicts with reality, for example: Ronald Reagan is a real President who was mentioned by Aaron Pierce on Day 1, but the show uses fictional Presidents, who was the last President in the 24 universe that existed in reality? : There should be a timeline of American history as it would appear in the 24 world. Internal Forums On today's episode of 24, Bill Buchanan told Nadia to tell others about him being fired and leaving CTU as the new acting director because he didn't want people to find out from the internal forums. We need an article for this gossip haven that is accessible from all of CTU's computers! --24.144.146.62 02:20, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Criticism hi i was wondering if we could have a page about the criticism 24's been under -- 22:13, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Real life events Hey, I was wondering if a page relating to real life events inspired by 24 have a page or if we could set one up for Project Chloe, the latest in the US Military's counter terrorist measures. I'm only suggesting this because Homeland Secretary Michael Chertoff has openly stated that 24 is his favorite show and that it was named for Chloe O'Brian. Jbond1 02:56, 27 March 2007 (UTC) : Well, a note on Chloe's page is probably good enough. I don't know that there's enough noteworthy 24-inspired events out there to warrant its own page, though. --Proudhug 11:51, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::since no one did it as of today, I added a brief note about it to Chloe's page, way down on the bottom under "Background..." --JoeyBags79 04:13, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Battles Hi guys. I was looking around at some of the wikis, and I saw that they had battle pages, including who was involved, and what happened. Like on the Star Wars wiki, or the Battlestar Galactica one. I don't mean having a page for the minor skirmishes, but for the some of the major battles I thought it would be cool. For example, Jack's rescue of Teri and Kim in Day 1, the attack on the Russian motorcade in Day 5, and the rescue of James Heller and Audrey Raines in Day 4. I'm gonna test it out on a sandbox page, and I will link to it when I get it done. But tell me what you think. I actually have no idea how to set up templates. Any help, at all, would be bloody brilliant. --Conspiracy Unit 07:24, 12 March 2007 (UTC) CTU hierarchy I was wondering if someone could add a page about CTU hierarchy. As of season 6 Bill is in charge than Nadia, but who is senior, Chloe or Milo. Things like that with maybe a table of who was in charge when? -- Solo89 :During the six seasons, CTU has jumped all over the place with ranks and hierarchy that it would be very difficult.--CWY2190talk 22:06, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::•Exactly why i suggested the page :D -- Solo89 ::: I wasn't aware that there was a heirarchy, aside from the "head" people. Everyone has their job in their department. I doubt Chloe or Milo have seniority over the other. --Proudhug 05:18, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::::•This only occured to me over the last few episodes, where Milo went and was ordering around Nadia, but at one point I think Bill said Nadia was his second in command (CTULA Chief Of Staff?). It seemed like last season Chloe was Edgar's supervisor but now it seems that Milo is above her and at one point absolved her of her duties when she was distressed over Morris. --Solo89 Theory/Fanfiction Page I think we should have a page where fans can say what they want to see in future episodes of 24. I also think it would be a good idea to have a page with fan-fiction where the fans can write down their own ideas from their own imaginations. (without giving away any possible future storylines) Almeida72 01:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC)Almeida72Almeida72 01:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Recently filled requests * Bullpen - A page about the CTU bullpen with major occurences listed. * Template:Previously - Most recently aired episode on home page. * [[Previously on 24]] framegrabs - Images of every Previously on 24 image from the actual title cards. Pending requests * See Wiki 24 talk:Requested Pages for more information Category:Wiki 24